


Uta No Prince Sama x Reader

by foxesrosedagger



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesrosedagger/pseuds/foxesrosedagger
Summary: Original on WattPad under Foxesrosedagger





	1. Starting Out

(y/n) --> Your Name.

(y/o) ---> Years Old.

(h/c) --> Hair Colour.

(h/l) --> Hair length.

Oh dear, I'm going to be late and it's not even my first day at the Academy! I thought, rushing down the snowy sidewalks.

Hello, my name is (y/n) and I am about to take an entrance test to get into the highest-class school of music: Saotome Academy. I have loved music ever since I was very little. I have been dancing and singing, learning many instruments for nearly my whole life. I am now (y/o) years old and am now officially a good age to try to get into the music school. Anyway, back to the present time where I am sprinting as fast as I can with my (h/l), (h/c) hair flowing behind me as I go because I am late to the exam ALREADY.

~Time Skip- Brought to you by Ringo's beautiful hair~

In the examination room, I am whizzing through all of the questions like there is no tomorrow. Seriously? Some of these questions are too easy... I just hope I don't regret thinking that.... Then I got to question 65. Ah ha! Now here's one I might actually have to think about. logic might not work so well, but this wasn't on the study guide either... How much does Saotome-sama weigh? Glaring at the question I knew there was only one way to answer this. Facts. 10000000 lbs. (A/N: Yes, that is my guess. Can't be too far off, right? Right.) I rested my pencil on my desk and sat back putting me arms behind me. Done. Now all I have to do is play the waiting game. Fun.

~Time Skip- Brought to you by Hyuga's hair gel~

"YEEEESSSS!" I shouted jumping up and down hugging the acceptance letter that had finally come in the mail. Grabbing my phone, I checked my messages. 2 messages: Haruka Nanami and Shibuya Tomochika. I met the two girls at the entrance exam, we quickly became friends being able to relate to each other in so many ways.

Nanami: "Did you get in (y/n)-chan? I hope you did, Tomo-chan and I both got accepted."

Tomo: "I got in! What about you (y/n)-chan)?"

Smiling at the messages I received, I texted them back immediately.

(y/n): "Yeah! I got accepted! Way to go ladies, I'm so proud of us all!"

~Time Skip- Brought to you with an apology from the author for all the time-skips~

It's too bad we aren't in the same class; Tomo-chan and Nanami-chan, but still I'm in the S class! Yahoo!

Seated at my desk, I stared out the window wistfully, thinking about nothing in particular. Sadly, I was sitting alone, but I have always been alone so I should be used to it. My parents died when I was first admitted to my dance school, but I didn't want to go to the orphanage, so I lived with my Grandparents instead as a single child.

Remembering my parent's death always made me feel depressed, so I started studying for my future classes at Saotome Academy. That's when a tall orange-haired male walked into the classroom making the entire class (that was talking so loudly!) fall completely silent.

"Take your seats please. Class is now in session." He said, his voice booming across the classroom while he held a completely board look on his face the whole time. "Thank you. Now you are the VERY few students who got accepted into the S-class. A class for only the highest achieving students. Blah, blah, blah..." I didn't mean to zone out, but I was too uninterested to listen.

"Blah, blah, blah. Oh, and one more thing. No love is allowed between Idols or students at ALL. Punishments will be severe if this rule is broken." That made my ears perk up like a cat. Well, that could be a problem. Or not. I don't know, there are some very good-looking boys here. But I want to focus on my musical career. Never mind, I'm not worried about that right now. I'll let the drama happen when it wants to.


	2. Seven-Coloured Campus

Sitting on my bed scrolling through my emails, I could see Haruka gazing at a poster on her wall and Tomo landing face down on her bead from exhaustion. We were roommates together now. Yeess! Apparently Tomo and Nanami were helped out by two young men to find the room. Hey! I was there the whole time! They could have just asked me! The girls told me their names are Otoya Ittoki and Jinguji Ren. Ittoki had very red hair and a bubbly personality while Jinguji had long golden hair with a personality of a complete player. That's what Tomo told me anyhow."

"Haruka-chan? Why do you like Hayato so much? I mean, he's just a comedy idol. There are tons of better idols out there." Tomo-chan asked still lying on her bed. (A/N: Sorry, I just kind of added a few of my own lines there, I might do that a lot. Sorry!) Now this was something I wanted to know about. I looked up from my computer and looked over in her direction.

"His music saved me once and I have wanted to compose a song for him ever since that day..." She said still gazing at the poster of the over-dressed man with blue spiky hair.

"What day was that? What happened?" Tomo and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other and giggled.

"As a child I had poor health, so I went to live my grandmother in the countryside. I rarely went into the city, but when I did, there were so many loud noises and people. I nearly fainted but then I heard it, a voice from the sky. >Insert Hayato's song here. < I hope that answers your questions more or less?" Finally tearing her eyes away from the poster (which looked like a bit of work) she looked at us with her big yellow eyes.

"Oh. Okay then, that's nice Haruka-chan." I said, hopefully speaking for Tomo as well.

"Can we call each other by our first names? Cut the formality between besties?" Tomo spoke up. Nanami and I smiled nodding.

~Another time skip brought to you by Haruka Nanami's Green Pupils! ~

Nanami and I walked down one of the many hallways of Saotome Academy together. We were chasing down a cat that had stolen her handkerchief while she was unpacking. It had disappeared and we were losing hope fast. Why on earth was there a cat on campus in the first place anyway? I questioned. Just like how I question life all the time. Nothing new. (A/N: lol).

Suddenly Nanami walked into another person who seemed to be looking elsewhere instead of where he was going.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He growled at Nanami. Being the timid and shy (A/N: *ahem* pathetic *cough*) person she was, she hid behind me. I glared at the tall male and glanced over his features. Blue spiky hair, tall, broad shoulders and those eyes. He looks exactly like Hayato!

"Oi! If anyone should be watching where they're going it's you buster! You were the one looking elsewhere!" I glared at him standing up for my friend. "Hah! You're probably a grouchy person because you look like that goofy Hayato guy!" I laughed at him. Now it was his turn to glare at me.

"Don't lump me in with him. I'm his twin brother, Ichinose Tokiya, and that's it." He said stiffly.

"Suuuuure you are. Just like my twin sister is Saotome-sama. See you around Ichinose Tokibaka!" I heard Nanami giggle behind me. I started walking away with Nanami on my heels. Heading back towards our room I started thinking again. Jeez what an idiot! Grumpy pants taking it out on poor Nanami. Pooooooooooor Nanami...Jeez.


	3. A Brand New Melody

Today, all of the classes in Saotome Academy were assigned a new project. We were to compose a new song with a partner.

"HOWEVER. There is a twist. It isn't much of a surprise but each of you must be partnered with somebody of the opposite course. The composer will write the song while the idol must write the lyrics." Hyuga-Sensei explained. No, you're right. It isn't much of a surprise, is it? I thought, practically amused with how blunt my teacher was.

Oh right, I forgot to mention that I'm taking both courses, being the amazing overachiever I am. I felt the entire S Class' eyes land on me. Of course, nobody else decided to do that did they? (A/N: Don't worry, you are not an arrogant child. Unless you want to be, then you can be the arrogant child everyone admires wilfully).

"I'll let you all choose who you want to be partnered with. Only two conditions: Choose outside of class time and work with somebody else from the class. Class dismissed." Hyuga-Sensei finished and walked out of the room.

~Time skip! Brought to you by foxes and their amazingness!!~

I found myself back in my room sitting on our red bean-bag castle. (A/N: Yes, yes. Everyone needs a beanbag castle readers). I was reading the hundred millions of emails that I had received earlier. How did they all get my email address anyway?

"You're so lucky (y/n)! Everyone wants to be your partner. In the A-Class, Ringo-Sensei randomly selected our partners. I got partnered with Ittoki-kun." The little red-haired girl sat opposite me composing her song chatting happily away. This is the real Nanami.

She's one of those people who before you get to know them, they're all quite, shy and a bit of a crybaby. But after you get to know her, she's a complete CHATTERBOX! It takes about ten minutes just to make her shut up for a few seconds. (A/N: Sorry to all you Nanami-haters. I hate her too and I don't feel like I dissed her enough. But for the sake of those people who love her, sorry I dissed her, but with all due respect, Nanami is a bit weak.)

Syo: Hey Moongazer! Get on with the story already and cut the authors notes!

Moongazer (me): Sorry! I just don't want anyone hating me for dissing people!

Natsuki: People would be strange to hate you wouldn't they?

Syo: More like sane....

Moongazer: WHAT WAS THAT SYO MY LOVE?!

Syo: Anyhow! back to the story before I end up in a Syo-pretzel!

Natsuki: A Syo-pretzel? How tasty! How do I make one Moongazer?

Moongazer: Let me show you Natsuki!

Syo: NOOOOO! NATSUKI NOT YOU TOOOOO!

Moongazer: Heheheheh...Too late shorty....

Natsuki: ?

Syo: DON'T CALL ME SHORT!

!!!BACK TO THE STORY!!!

Nanami still chatting away, one email caught my eye when I was scrolling through.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Kurusu Syo

To: (l/n) (y/n)

Subject: Partners?

Hi there (l/n)-chan,

I need a partner for the song writing. I'm pretty sure you take both courses and I was wandering if you wanted to write the song together? You can compose and I can write lyrics. I would offer to do it the other way round, but unfortunately I only take the idol course....

Anyhow! Reply to my email if we can be partners. I would really like to get to know you (l/n) (y/n)!

Sincerely,

Kurusu Syo J

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I immediately replied to the email. Sure, I would love to work with you Syo. I can tell you hate being called short, so I can use that against you.... SHORTY!

A flood of emails was the response I got. All saying the same thing.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SHORT!!!"

Oh Syo...You have no idea what's coming for you...heheheh.

"(y/n)? What's so funny? You're grinning like the Cheshire cat. Anyway today I was supposed to play a popular piano piece from last year but failed pretty badly. It's strange really.....I just froze up. I couldn't play..." Nanami sighed.

"Nanami." I smiled at her. "Don't lose hope. You're not a failure. You just got nervous, you should've just told him you can't read music. He (?) would understand, he's your sensei." I tried my best to give her a pep talk.

*Otoya P.O.V*

"TOOOOKKKIIIYAAAAA! Pleeeeeease can you help meeeeee! I can't think of any lyrcis!"

Tokiya: *Sweatdrops*

"Go away Anna."

"Ok byeeeeeeeee............" *musical attempt*

Tokiya: I don't sing like that Moongazer...

Moongazer: Hahahah TokiBaka! *Puts on sunglasses. * DEAL WITH IT.

Tokiya: *Facepalm and sweatdrop if that's possible*.

~Time skip brought to you by Tokiya and Ittoki's beautiful frozen duet attempt. ~

*Still Otoya's POV*"Syo!!!! Natsuki!!!! Heeeellllp!" I bang on the door screaming., running towards the door in a panic.

"What?! Who's dying?!" I hear Syo yelling from inside his and Natsuki's shared dorm.

"Can you help me write these lyrics for my project?" I asked innocently. Syo glared at me as Natsuki tackled him in a bear hug.

"So nobody's dying?" Syo growled.

"Nope! Can you help me then?"

"NO! GO AND BUG SOMEONE ELSE! REN AND MASATO! I DON'T CARE! IT'S A PROJECT YOU DO WITH YOUR PARTNER YOU BAKA!" He yelled at me, slamming their door in my face.

".....?........JINGUJI-SAN!? MASATO-SAN?!" I yell running down the hallway.

*Nanami's POV*

Feeling as pathetic as always, I walked down to the lake outside the academy at midnight, humming a melody I thought of. I then sensed somebody's presence behind me. Then he started singing along with my humming.

"Ittoki-kun! That was beautiful!"

"Thank you. Those are the lyrics for our song then. Goodnight Haruka."

Unfortunately, Ittoki and Nanami came in second place. Guess who the first place winners were? Yes, (y/n) and Syo. Good job!

(y/n): PLOT TWIST: HARUKA NANAMI HAS A SIXTH SENSE? THE DOUBLE REHHEADED PAIR DIDN'T WIN? WHY DID YOU DO THIS AUTHOR-CHAN?!

Moongazer: Because I could. *Still has on sunglasses* Deal with it. ;)


	4. Knocking on the Mind

"(y/n)! Wake up, we're going to be late!" Tomo shouted, shaking me violently to wake me up.

"Nooo.... Go away..."

"NANAMI! I NEED A HAND!" She yelled to the other side of the room.

"Okay, okay. Coming, calm down Tomo-chan." I heard Haruka sigh and walk over.

"Noooo.... Not you too Nanami-chan..." I groaned into my pillow. (A/N: Not a morning person. If you are, then you can just pretend you hate mornings.) The two of them worked together grabbing my feet and hauling me off the bed, standing me under a cold shower.

"ARGH! I STILL HAVE MY CLOTHES ON YOU MONSTERS!" I screeched now completely awake. Laughing, my roommates started running around the room until we were all exhausted. "Well we're late now, aren't we?" I sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it!" Tomo snickered standing up and stretching her arms.

~Time Skip brought to you by cold and refreshing showers! ~

Ren: Oh yeah, you look so sexy when you're wet (y/n) ....

Moongazer: *Starts letting flying kicks go everywhere, hitting Ren in his dumb pretty boy face.* Shut up you wimpy pervert!

Aurora: Hi! You haven't met me yet, but you will soon enough! I came to tell you that Moongazer is a Muy Thai boxer and hates Ren so that's why this...*gestures to Ren and Moongazer fighting in background* is happening.

Masato: I'm not going to get involved...Just no.... Any way (y/n)-chan, let's get back to the story!

Aurora: *Runs off and joins in fight*

Ren: *Half dead*, Oof....

!!!BACK TO THE STORY!!!

"You are to get into groups of four for your next assignment. This is a task for you as students of the S-class." Hyuga-sensei explained, as board as ever. "You can join with whoever you wish. The task is simple: create a song where all four members of your group take part in. You may start now." As soon as Hyuga-sensei said those last words, the entire class burst into chatter finding groups to work with.

"Hello (y/n)! We're a group of three right now and we were looking for one more person to join us! Would you do us the honour of joining our group?" I turned round feeling a tap on my shoulder and came face-to-face with- (or rather nose-to-nose with)- one of the nicer students in our school, Aurora Graham.

Aurora is a very friendly foreign girl from France that managed to get accepted into Saotome Academy as an honour student. Just like myself. She has a cute and bubbly personality, long and brown hair, hazel green eyes and is quite tall for her age.

Behind Aurora stood Fox and Tadpole, two other girls accepted as honour students with unique personalities.

Tadpole is nearly the opposite of Aurora, except for the fact that she is very kind and thoughtful. Tadpole is from Canada, another foreign student. She spends most of class reading or writing books. She is short for her age (older than Aurora), but her long, curly blonde hair makes up for that!

The there's Fox. In one word, Fox is a Tsundere. She has long blonde hair with blue streaks and bright blue eyes. Again, foreign student but from England. (A/N: Complete de ja vu right there...) She spends most of class time looking out the window or sleeping.

"Sure, I'd love to." I responded smiling at the unique trio.

MEANWHILE, IN THE A-CLASS...

*Haruka's POV*

Ringo-sensei still wants me to play this piece. I don't know how to read the music though! I thought, my fingers shaking on the piano keys.

"What is she doing? Can't she just play? Or is she just too dumb to know how?"

"I know right? She didn't play last time either. Even a monkey could play better than her."

People are saying things about me, what do I do?!

~Time skip, brought to you by Muy Thai boxing! ~

*Third person POV*

Haruka sat at the piano in the practice room staring at the music clueless. Masato was walking by, and caught a glimpse of the composer sitting alone. Wondering what was wrong, he entered the room and walked stiffly up to her.

"Is everything fine Nanami-san? You look troubled."

"Masato-kun! I was just trying to teach myself piano I guess..."

"Might I be able to help?" He asked, still stiff as a plank of wood.

"Really?" She looked at him with teary eyes.

"No. JK! Baiiii!" He yelled and sprinted out of the room. (A/N: *ahem* referring back to the title: Uta No Prince Sama x READER!!! Sorry Haruka lovers, this is for the sake of your future boyfriends!)

Eventually, Haruka got over the shock of being completely dissed by the calm and aloof *dense* boy/man. Man-child.

Moongazer: Apologies again if this is different from the story plot, I'm trying my beeest! If you do enjoy these chapters so far, please leave a like and consider following for daily updates!

Tokiya: Can you really do that? Update every day?

Moongazer: I'm gonna try. Oh! Speaking of which, over the summer I'm not gonna be updating as much because of a screen-free summer and spending time in England! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll make, like. Two chapters a day in September!!!

Tokiya: *facepalm*.

Masato: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME 'DIS' HARUKA-SAN! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR SOUL!

Everyone else: She doesn't have one. *sweatdrop*.


	5. Believe Heart to the End of the World

We were working in our groups, coming up with a new song for the assignment we were given yesterday. Gathered round a small desk in the back corner of the room, we each took turns sharing our ideas. So far, everything was working very well for our group of four.

"According to my calculations, there should be an A# right here as a quarter note. Do we all agree?" Tadpole asked, smiling gently at us.

"I agree, and there should be G# right after that?" Aurora asked, adding on to Tadpole's idea. Fox and I nodded our heads in agreement. Then Fox turned to me with her bright blue eyes, with the ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

"What do you think we should do for the next bar (y/n)? You are probably more knowledgeable than you think, share your opinion with us." She told me, her eyes bearing into mine.

"Well, in my opinion, I feel we should have the chromatic scale leading up to the last note at the end of the song. What do you think?" The three girls just stared at me without saying anything. Then they looked at each other, smiling, and nodded.

"Told you you're more knowledgeable than you think (y/n)." Fox nudged me with her elbow.

"We can use that? Really?" I tilted my head in the other direction looking at the blonde and blue haired girl.

"(y/n). You're a part of this group and project as much as we are. What you just came up with on the spot was amazing. Only a true composer could do that." She smirked at me knowingly. I grinned in response and we all got back to work.

~Time skip! Brought to you by Frappuccino's just because! ~

"That is all your time to work on your assignment for today. Please consider starting to record your song starting tomorrow. Class dismissed. Jinguji, you stay behind please." Hyuga-sensei gave out his orders like a boss. *sunglasses*.

"Why does Jinguji have to stay behind?" Aurora asked us.

"Not sure." Tadpole replied.

"Probably for being a player, Baka or all of the above." Fox muttered under her breath. The rest of us snickered.

"No, unfortunately not. He hasn't given his entrance lyrics to Hyuga-sensei yet." I responded running my fingers through my (h/c) hair. (A/N: Entrance Lyrics: Every idol has to have them written and handed to be able to stay at Saotome. You, reader (y/n), being the amazing achiever you are, handed them in already with the rest of your group, so you guys don't have to worry about it!!!)

"Oof. He's going to get it isn't he?" Tadpole grimaced at the thought of Hyuga-sensei's wrath. We all laughed at the thought of Hyuga-sensei's head blowing off in anger like a balloon blown up too much.

~Time skip, brought to you by the computer keys. I'm running out of ideas...sorry...~

All classes had ended for the day and I was walking around the courtyard. Then I heard a saxophone playing from somewhere above. *so dramatic Ren-kun, Author-chan rolls eyes* Walking up the stairs towards the music, I saw Jinguji playing his saxophone on one of the large balconies.

"Hmph. Just when you were about to get expelled too. Darn it. You could've just left straight away." I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm getting the message you really hate me huh (y/n)-chan." He turned round to look at me.

"Yes and no. I hate you because you're such a player and egotistical. But I don't hate you as a person. So basically I hate you as a person and don't hate you as a person. Confusing." I put a hand on my chin and supported my elbow with my other arm.

"Might it be a love-hate relationship, sexy?" He made his voice husky (A/N: Idk anymore...I hate Ren so if you like him, I severely apologize) and blew on my ear.

"How the ************** did you get over here you ***********?!" I asked angry and surprised. Not a good combination. I kicked him in the crown jewels and grabbed his saxophone, putting it down gently so I could beat up Jinguji without hurting it. I'm not saying I wouldn't hurt a fly, but I could never damage an instrument and forgive myself. I thought cracking my knuckles.

\---A couple of punches and kicks later...---

"Owwwww...." He groaned lying on the ground like the pathetic thing he was.

"Learned your lesson yet? Don't mess with me. You're an idiot. These lyrics need to be finished and handed in if you don't want to get expelled." I said, hand on my hip and the other holding a scrap of paper with about half of the lyrics needed finished.

"So you don't want me to get expelled, Lady?" I kicked him again, hard.

"I didn't say that. But there are people that need you. All your fan girls would be devastated if you had to leave. I don't want to be the one who could've prevented it but didn't." I countered, my voice calm. I swear I would murder you but I don't want to get into trouble.

"Well I don't know why you even bother trying. It isn't worth the trouble, I'm not going to write it. I'm only doing this for her..." He muttered the last part quietly, though I still heard it.

"Who's she? Another girlfriend I take it?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Not quite. The point is, I'm only here to promote my family business. I don't know why I bother trying." He grabbed the paper from my hand and ripped it up letting it float over the edge in the wind.

"YOU EARTH-KILLING-DUMB-HEAD-NOT-GREEN-LITTERER!" I screamed. Yeah, I don't care if he ripped up lyrics that could've been decent. HE DESTOYED(ISH) THE EARTH! I jumped off the balcony, grabbing at the pieces of paper.

"Ha! Got them all!" I cried...

I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Teach pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside

[Chorus]  
Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny,  
Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokemon! A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through,

You teach me and I'll teach you,  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all

[Chorus]

Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face.  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place.  
Come with me,  
The time is right,  
There's no better team.  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight!  
It's always been our dream!

(A/N: Sorry, couldn't help it).

"There Jinguji-Baka. Write the lyrics and hand them in. Or I can beat you up again. Your choice. You owe me one for saving you player butt."

"Fine. I'll do it. And then I'll do you (y/n) ..." He said smirking. I must've blushed about 1000 shades of red, if that's even possible.

"REN JINGUJI!" He started running away, and I sprinted after him. I am going to murder him, no joke!

"Go get him (y/n)! Do us all a favor!!!" I heard Aurora yell after me as I ran past her, Tadpole and Fox.

"Good grief..." Fox sighed, facepalming. Tadpole was laughing her head off at Fox's reaction.

I guess I could deal with this kind of life...I might actually be okay. You just watch me, Mom, Dad. I'll make it, I promise!

Moongazer: Again! Thank you so much for reading and consider following me! I would be soooo grateful!

Masato: I have yet to kill you!

Mongazer:Lookoutforthenextbookanddon'tforgettolikepls! BAIIIIIIII!


	6. Full Throttle Chivalrous Spirit Go! Fight!

(A/N: That's a long title....)

"But I don't want to be the little sister! Can't you see?! I'M A MANCHILD!" I heard Syo and Natsuki having a conversation about something while I was walking to the dorms that evening.

Wait. Correction.

I heard Syo screaming at someone at the top of his lungs. Curious, I went to investigate. I first observed Syo jumping up and down. Then I saw Natsuki holding a very pink and frilly dress.

There. Correction sustained.

"Sup guys? From what I can see, Syo looks a little bit irritated about something. Only a little. Natsuki is holding the ugliest dress I've ever seen and would never wear. What can we conclude from this gentlemen? In conclusion I can infer that Natsuki is trying to put a dress on Syo again."

"So close. But good guess (l/n)-chan!" Natsuki grinned.

"You can call me (f/n) if you wish." I winked at him. Syo glared in my direction. "Syo? What's wrong?"

He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, biting down gently on my ear.

"Who do you belong to, beautiful? Or do I need to remind you?" He growled quietly. Luckily, Natsuki had suddenly become very interested in the dress. I blushed a deep red, squirming in Syo's arms. He wouldn't allow me to escape, so I gave up.

"Anyhow, you haven't told me what's going on?" I asked glancing over my shoulder at Syo who had rested his chin on the back of my neck.

"Syo-kun wants to audition for 'Prince of Precipices'; one of the movies that Hyuga-sensei is a part of. There is only one problem though. Syo can't stand heights, and one of the most important parts of the movie is when the character jumps over a bridge. A very high up one."

I elbowed Syo in his stomach trying not to laugh.

"Hmph." Was how he responded.

"What a large vocabulary word. Couldn't have said it better myself." I mumbled loud enough for both boys to hear, sarcastically. Syo bit my neck in frustration while Natsuki laughed.

"Anyhow, if you're going to try out for the part, you need to get over your fear of heights. I'll leave Haruka-chan to that."

Then I won't look bad if anybody dies in the process! I thought, smiling like a maniac.

~Time skip, brought to you by my computer charger! Of which I would never be able to make this whole thing possible! ~

*Masato's POV*

This is the worst idea ever. No wonder (l/n)-san ran off somewhere with her friends. I thought, staring up at the top of a tower of which Syo was atop.

"JUMP SYO-KUN! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Haruka-san screamed. I winced. Ow, high pitched voice...

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE!"

Then we all saw Natsuki run up the tower and push Syo off. Oh no...

"He did have the bungee cord on, right?" I asked. Everyone exchanged silent glances.

BOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Yes, he did have the bungee cord on. Heheheheh.... (A/N: I promise I won't kill off any character unless they were already dead. I won't promise it, but I might bring Aine back to life later...We'll see...)

Aine: You can bring me back to life? I'm just in a coma though.

Moongazer: Well then, I can wake you up. I am the author, I create the story and do whatever I like with it.

Aine: Well bring me back to life!

Moongazer: What will happen to Ai though?! I WOULD NEVER KILL AIAI! I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH!

Aine: Who's Ai?

Moongazer: MOVING ON!

Somewhere else in the world:

"(y/n), was it really wise to leave the others and Syo alone?" Tadpole asked.

"Valid point, Tadpole. But if anything happens, I won't be responsible." I answered.

"She's not even hesitant...Oh well." Fox muttered under her breath.

"Anyhow! This song will be fantastic! We should so try and become a musical group or something!" Aurora squealed. We nodded our heads in response. Maybe....


	7. A Shout Out from Orion

"SQUEEEEELLLL!" A high pitched squeak (A/N: lol, more like a scream XD) echoed across our room. I winced and I saw Tomo grimace out of the corner of my eye.

"Whats up Nanami-chan?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Her head snapped in my direction, her eyes as large as tennis balls. This has gotta have something to do with-

"HAYATO!" Knew it. "He's hosting a concert nearby! And I even got tickets just now!" I think she's a little too obsessed with this guy... I looked over at Tomo and she glanced at me. We nodded at each other as if we were thinking the same thing.

"Haruka-chan...How many tickets did you purchase?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Three! One for each of us!" Haruka responded happily. Oh man...You have got to be kidding me... I mentally face palmed but put on a bright smile for my roommate. The last thing I wanted to do was upset a fangirl.

"Heh heh... I'm sorry Haruka, I won't be able to go, I have an extra test to take because I barley got into Saotome as it is." Tomo giggled her voice tinted with a happy, yet poisonous tone. NOOOO! Tomo! How could you! Don't make me go!

"Oh well. Come on (y/n). Get ready to go." Haruka turned to me with begging eyes. I am waaaay to soft. Oh well...It won't completely kill me I guess. Wait.

"Now?!" I yelped suddenly sitting up much straighter on out beanbag castle.

"Yes...I believe that's what I said. No come on! I'm almost ready!" She was already taking the medicine to change her pupil colour. (A/N: Reader, don't do drugs. Besides, pupil colour-changing pills don't exist. That was the only logical reasoning I could come up with for her eyeballs. Sorry....)

~Time skip, brought to you by another computer! I had to give my other one back to the school. :(~

I was nearly falling asleep as the concert dragged on. How could this many people even have a decent level of respect for this guy?! Seriously... Then I felt Haruka trip beside me and grab my arm. But not without stumbling into Natsuki and Syo, the only other two guys bothered to come to the concert.

*Crack* I saw Natsuki's glasses on the ground and get trampled on by another fangirl.

"NOOOO!" Syo shouted, his voice nearly drowned out by the screaming herds of girls.

"WHAT. THE. HECK. IS. THIS?!" I heard a deep and angry voice.

"Natsuki?" Haruka asked, cautiously.

"Nanami...That's not Natsuki..." I pulled her a little closer to my side while I observed the blonde.

"You got that right, chick. I'm Satsuki. I protect Natsuki from the evil world and its minions such as yourself." He snarled at me.

"Oi. I have a name, Baka. (y/n). Use it." I glared back.

"Oh? Someone has guts, don't they?" He smirked at me. That's when I saw Syo sneaking up behind him with Natsuki's glasses.

"What are you doing, Syo-kun?" Haruka asked, a bit too loudly and at the complete wrong time. Satsuki whipped round and grabbed the glasses before Syo could put them on.

"Nice try, shorty." Natsuki threw them on the ground again.

"Dang! Don't call me short!" Syo whined.

"Hmph. Get out of my way." Satsuki pushed Syo away into the crowd and looked up at Hayato singing on stage. He made a face and started walking towards the front.

"SATSUKI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! I yelled over the crowd.

He glared at me and kept pushing forward through all the people. I tried to follow him, violently pushing and tripping any of the girls who tried to stop me. I was halfway to the front when Hayato stopped singing and the music stopped playing. I heard people shouting and then the fangirls all scattered, running in all different directions away from the venue.

I stayed in place and kept my ground, not letting myself get knocked over in all the chaos. Once all of the fangirls had gone for the most part, I was able to see the stage very clearly. Hayato was looking down at Satsuki, who was glaring back. Nanami must've fled the scene, for I didn't see her anywhere. Syo was at my side and we both started sprinting towards the stage.

"You're a complete fake! There's no heart in any of your songs. If you don't want to sing, then don't sing! Jeez, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out! I'll give you a true performance of a sing from the heart!" Satsuki yelled at the idol.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" A security officer tried to butt in, but Hayato put his hand up for him to let it be.

"Fine. If that is what you wish, then I shall not argue." Hayato responded blankly.

He stepped down from the stage and handed the microphone to Satsuki.

(A/N: I already have too many words, so I'm going to have the song right here -->*)

Wow, he's actually pretty good. But this is going to go on all night. I thought.

"(y/n)! Are you alright?!" I heard someone pant behind me. Turning round, I saw my three friends. Aurora,Tadpole and Fox were all in a fighting stance. We all had the same idea. We put our hoods over our faces so that we could still see, but nobody else could see us.

"Let's go!" I shouted, the signal for us to attack.

Aurora distracted Satsuki as the rest of surrounded him. He glared at us and threw a punch at Tadpole, who immediately caught it with her hand. That's when fox swung a right kick at him, making contact with his spine. He was sent flying forward by the impact. I ran up from behind before he could steady himself and sent a kick to his head, knocking him out.

"Let's scram!" I said, glancing at my team who nodded in response. But right before we left, Fox and I approached Hayato.

"Hello Ichinose-kun. Good to see you again. Too bad it wasn't in the best circumstances. Heh. I knew you never had a twin brother. Dolt." Fox and I laughed together and ran off towards Saotome academy where we would meet Tadpole and Aurora.

Moongazer: AHHHH! I'm so sorry everyone! School has just finished for me and it was really chaotic! I'm writing from a new computer for a while, I can only really use it at home. For the summer I know at the beginning I said I would post more during the time, but the plans have changed. I'm so sorry! I will continue to post as much as possible until then though!

Thank you so much for 100 readers everyone! That's fantastic! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Look forward to more coming up soon! Apologies again for the delayed update! Once again, please consider following or liking the story! Comment on who you guys want a x reader for! BAAAII!

NEXT UP: Satsuki x reader OR another part of the story plot!


	8. Feeling Heart

Note: I'm switching I to YOU. (Does that make any sense?)

"You're up early this morning (y/n). How much coffee did you drink in your sleep?"

"Oh, be quiet Tomo-chan. I have to go to class." You glanced at the clock and smirked. "Which, by the way, might I ask if you're attending this morning?"

"WHAT?! HOW DID IT GET TO BE THAT LATE?!" Tomo jumped out of bed and grabbed her school stuff. You waited (more or less) patiently at the door for your redheaded roommate.

You both arrived to class just on time to hear Haruka starting her piano piece.

"She's gotten so much better. I'm so proud of her, what do you think (y/n)?" Otoya poked your shoulder. You scowled.

"Otoya, you know that love isn't allowed at the academy, you naughty little boy." You responded, teasingly. Otoya blushed a deep red and whisper-yelled at you.

"I DON"T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!" Everybody turned to look at him. Right on que, the song Haruka was playing ended.

"I should severely hop not Ittoki Otoya. No love is allowed between idols or composers. (y/n)...set a better example for the child, and don't destroy his innocence...please?" Ringo-sensei growled at you. You gulped and gave him a shaky smile.

"Absolutely, Ringo-sensei!" You kicked Otoya under the desk. He grimaced, and bit his lip to stop himself crying out in pain. (If you dirty readers want *ahem* more, PM me or comment. I've written one for Otoya on Wattpad already, and I can post it here, if you want).

\----Time skip and double checking the story at the same time!!!----------------------------------------------------

Heh....Um hiya guys...I kinda messed up...You're in the S class...Not the A class....So let's just say you're having a mixed class day! Sorry!!!

"Good work Haruka, your piano playing was lovely. As what should be expected from the girl with the 5 highest score in this month's song writing contest." Ringo patted Haruka and she smiled in satisfaction.

You stood outside the classroom with Aurora, Tadpole and Fox. You all grinned at each other after Ringo-sensei finished speaking with Nanami. The four highest scores had been won be you guys; with Aurora in fourth, you in third, Fox in second, and Tadpole in first.

"I'd say we did pretty well, huh?" Tadpole spoke up. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, top of the class. As per always." Aurora giggled, teasingly. At that moment Haruka walked out of the classroom.

"Oh, hello my senpai's. Well done on achieving top 4. Didn't expect that from you (y/n)." She muttered the last part, and Fox scowled.

"Did you say something Haruka? Oh look at that, you have somewhere to be right now. Off you go." Aurora smiled, but you'd have to know her well to understand she wasn't just being helpful to her kohai.

Haruka hesitated for a moment but quickly walked away when Fox moved her hand towards her sweater pocket.

'What's in her pocket I wonder? There's something I'm missing about these three.. I guess the students here are generally deranged.' You thought, 'Tokiya is already popular as Hayato, he doesn't need to attend school. So what's he up to?'

-Meanwhile-

*Tokiya's P.O.V*

I hear the applause from my classmates outside the recording booth as I finish singing my lyrics. Everyone looks impressed, as per usual, apart from Hyuga-Sensei.

He frowned with his hand on his chin like he was trying to piece together a 1000 part puzzle. He leaned on the control station and pressed the button on the intercom and spoke to me in a stern tone.

"The rhythm and pitch followed the score." He tells me. "The vocal balance was also very good. Pure perfection. However..." He tenses his hand on the intercom switch. "This is no place to be mastering proper singing. Your goal is to become an idol."

I clenched my fist as he continued.

"You've been in school for three months now, and despite my repeated admonitions, you haven't changed a bit. I told you this before. There's something your songs lack." He paused again.

"Heart."

-Time skip, brought to you by my old computer! ;3 -

Sitting in the back of the car, I looked out the window at the dreary weather.

My manager was droning on about my tardiness 'these days'. I was angry, I got kicked out of the S class, and that won't help my reputation at all.

"TOKIYA!" I flinched when my manager rose his voice. When he saw he had my attention, if only for a while, he sighed. "I don't understand why you bother with singing. You're better in dramas and generally acting. Your newest song isnlt going to release either, by the way. We were thinking of you when these decisions were made." I was shocked at what I was hearing.

It wasn't fair.

This was my life.

My life, to live for myself.

So why were other people choosing for me?

\- Time Skip! Again so we can keep the story moving! :3 -

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

You wandered down to the lake on campus later that night. There you saw Haruka and what appeared to be Tokiya arguing about their lives.

You had been wondering where your room-mate had run off to in such a hurry earlier, and you guessed this is why.

Haruka suddenly turned and ran off towards the dorms, balling her eyes out.

You had been sitting down, with you toes in the lake watching the scene play out. You looked up at the moon, it was full as it reflected on the surface of the still water. You moved your foot slightly, and sent ripples drifting across the lake silently.

Your (h/l), (h/c) hair was falling gently down your shoulders. It was a warm night despite the earlier downfall, and you were wearing a (f/c) t-shirt with grey shorts. Your (f/c) flip-flops were beside you on the bank, and your necklace was tucked in between them.

You heard foot steps from behind you walking closer. You turned and glanced at Ichinose, who came and sat down beside you.

You let your shoulders un-tense and you saw him do the same after a while. You two stayed there for a while, admirring the scene in a comfortable silence.

Tokiya shifted and turned to face you. You took the chance to do a quick one-over.

He had bags under his eyes, that you could tell he had tried to cover up with concealer. His skin was deathly pale, he was nearly translucent. He was soaked from head to toe, you figured he had been out in the storm for some reason.

He took a silent, yet deep breath then started to speak.

*Tokiya's P.O.V*

"You saw what happened just now, didn't you?" I asked, referring to my earlier argument with Haruka-san. (Y/n) seemed like somebody I could talk to without her blabbing to people about it later on.

She nodded, maintaining eye-contact, but still not properly facing me. She glanced at the lake again and then back at me. I could practically feel her (e/c) eyes boring into mine, I hesitated for a second then continued.

"Could you try and keep it under wraps?" I asked her. Once again, she nodded. "Could you speak to me?" She smiled at me. Cheekiness dancing around in her eyes. I inspected her eyes again.

They held so many different emotions. Happiness, anger, playfulness, sadness. All crammed into a petty young girl, then I noticed something more. I saw hurting, pain and fear. She might understand me better than Haruka-san. If I could just get her to open up to me....

Moongazer: Yay! I'm so sorry that took over 2 months or something ridiculous! Next I'm writing a Tokiya x Reader chapter, I promise it won't take so long! Thank you all again for your ongoing support!


	9. Eternity Love

2nd Person P.O.V

Hyuga-sensei continued drabbling on about how you need to work hard or you'll end up like Ichinose-kun, and of course you were zoned out. You're smart enough to know how not to end up being the talk of the school and looking like an idiot.

After a while, you finally came back to reality when you heard your sensei start talking about a trip of some sort. You listened for a while, this was something you were finally interested in!

"But this is not a time when you can pretend school doesn't exist! This is a trip where you are to find somebody from the opposite course to work with. Or if you are taking both courses then find another person in the same situation to work with.

"You will be working with your partner to achieve your final debut. Work hard, you will be tested on your co-operation with others." Hyuga-sensei finished.

You were taking both courses, and so were the rest of your girl squad. Nobody had bothered to ask, so nobody else other than you four knew. You glanced at Tadpole, who gave you a reassuring smile. Aurora looked over and grinned at you discreetly. Fox however, seemed disinterested in life itself and was looking out the window from under her long hair, covering her face.

"Class dismissed. We leave on Thursday morning."

\---Time Skip brought to you by my diary, of which without I would not be able to start writing again!---

|Thursday Morning|

2nd Person P.O.V

You stood at the entrance of Saotome-sama's resort with everyone else waiting for permission to do what we wanted. You had with you your (f/c) backpack and a small suitcase with some essentials for our stay. Ringo-sensei and Hyuga-sensei stood at the front of the crowd, trying to keep us more or less under control.

"HEEEEELLLLLOOOOO STUDENTS OF SSSSSSSAOTOMMMMME ACADEMYYYYYYY!" Saotome-sama came flying out of nowhere in particular and started dancing around.

"WELLLLLCOME TO THE PLACE OF FFFFFFATE! YOOOOOOUUU WILL BE CHOOOOSING YOUR PARRRRRTNER FOR YOOUR FINNNNALLLLL DEEEEEBBBBBBUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTEEEEE! BUT REMEMBERRRRRR! YOU WILL BE WORKING WITH THIS PERSON FOR THE REST OF YOUR CAREEEEEERRRR! NOOOOOWWWWW! BYEEEEEE!" Saotome disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Or steam. Or sprinkles. I don't know.

All of the students wandered off to find their cabins with their friends. You tried to find Fox, Tadpole and Aurora, but you couldn't see them anywhere.

You felt somebody tap your shoulder, when you turned around you saw Nanami and Tomo-chan. You mentally frowned.

"I heard you're not in our cabin, that's too bad, huh? At the same time, I hope the girls you're with manage to function somehow." Nanami giggled, fake sympathy lacing her every word.

Scowling, you walked away from the red-headed duo to look for your roomates. As you wandered past different groups of students, you overheard some conversations.

"So you'll be my partner for the final assessment?"

"Let's work together!"

"I'd love to co-operate with you."

You asked yourself how you would find your partners. You weren't sure, you were supposed to choose just one person. But you had no idea who that could be.

*Haruka's P.O.V*

It's time I showed (y/n) that she doesn't deserve those boys. I knew them first you little mynx!

I started to creep towards Tokiya, but stopped.

How should I ask him to be my partner after our last conversation? It was very tense, but I'm sure me running off crying would have made him feel sorry for me.

While I was thinking to myself, Tokiya must have wondered off somewhere. When I looked back, Otoya was walking along the beach. He'll do for now.

I ran up to him and hugged his arm. He jumped and looked down at me, blushing.

"Oh, Ittoki-kun! I am sooo glad to see you! I was looking for you!" I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh! Um...Really...?" He stuttered slightly.

"Yes! I love your singing voice so much! It's like an angels'!"

"Thank you.....?" He replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"So much, that I think we would be great partners for the final assessment! So? What do you say?!" I ask batting my eyelashes.

"....Umm...Well you see, I already have somebody I want to be partners with....Sorry Haruka-chan!" He shook his head.

He shook me off gently and walked away. I was mad as anything, but I mustn't show that.

I've got to act cute to get to those boys.

*(Y/n)'s POV*

"Hey! (y/n)! There you are!" My head snapped towards the shouting. There I saw Aurora waving at me. I walked briskly over to her and we gave each other a big hug.

"We have an extra bed in our cabin, would you care to stay with us?" She beamed at me. I smiled back.

"I'd love to, thank you Aurora." At that, she grabbed my hand and started running deeper into the resort.

Eventually, we arrived at a moderately sized hut on stilts, overlooking the sea. Aurora took my bag from me and hooked it onto a pulley system. She started climbing the rope ladder, and motioned for me to follow.

When we reached the top, she pulled on a separate rope, pulling my bag up to the top of the platform we were standing on.

There was a rope fence that surrounded the platform, ensurring nobody would fall off.

I walked inside the screen door, and I saw a good-sized kitchen and eating area to my left. To my right, I saw 4 single beds lined up neatly. Beside them was the bathroom, I guessed.

In front of me I saw a living room with 1 white couch and 2 white seats. In the middle of the seats, there was a glass table. The whole accomadation was brightly lit by the large, glass doors leading onto a balcony.

I saw Tadpole reading a large book outside on a beach chair, and Fox sitting with her legs dangling off the edge of the deck.

For once, I saw Tadpole with her blonde hair down. It was actually very long, making her facial features stand out more. She wore a t-shirt reading: 'I like to party. And by party, I mean read books.' I did a double take and looked at the book she was reading, she was 3/4 of the way through. Figures.

Fox had her hair in two braids down her back, wearing a tank top and shorts instead of her usual hoodie covering her face.

"Come on in. Make yourslef comfortable. I'm just going to make us some (f/d). Join us on the deck if you would like, your one of us now!" She gave me a quick hug and walked into the kitchen.

-Time skip, brought to you by WIKIPEDIA. Don't ask. Please, just don't. ;)-

After I had unpacked and changed, I went out onto the deck with the others. I stretched my arms out and took in the warm rays of sun.

"Hello (y/n). Would you like a glass of (f/v)?" Tobi smiled at me over her book. I smiled back, nodding and took a glass of my favorite drink.

*Haruka's P.O.V*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" I shrieked. Ren grimaced and then spoke.

"I already have somebody who I would like to be my partner, I'm sorry little lamb." (Author: XP)

That's the sixth person that has rejected my request to work with them.

*(y/n)'s P.O.V*

"I'm so happy! I hope Saotome-sama accepts us!" Aurora jumped up and down in excitement.

\---Time Skip brought to you by music (Because what is Uta No Prince Sama without music?)---------------

Midnight (Guess the scene)

*Haruka's P.O.V*

"Goodnight Tomo-chan, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Haruka." We both got into our warm beds and snuggled up.

-A while later.-

"Meow..." I looked over at the window where the noise was coming from. There I saw a black cat with emerald green eyes staring back at me.

"Huh? What're you doing here?" I whispered to the animal. "Do you have a name? I'll call you Kuppuru for now."

"Meow....!" A glint of understanding seemed to flash through his eyes. He turned around and trotted onto the balcony of our suite, I ran after him.

"Kuppuru! Come back!"

-Time Skip brought to you by me desperately trying to finish the chapter!! X3----------------------------------

*After Haruka meets Cecil*

Haruka's P.O.V

Walking along the beach later on in the evening, I spot somebody else on the beach.

"Ichinose-kun?" I call out to him. He turned slowly in my direction and looked at my tiredly.

"Haruka-chan. What do you want?" He sounded half-asleep, but I continued anyways.

"Please, sing for me, be my partner. Choose, now." I said firmly, hoping for the best. He sighed, and took a breath. The lyrics slipped out his lips so smoothly, each note clearly known and tuned well.

*(y/n)'s P.O.V*

I woke up to the sound of somebody singing outside of our suite. I creeped out on to the balcony and down the ladder and walked towards the sound. About halfway down the boardwalk I saw someone approaching me.

"Ren." I glanced at the flower he was holding, a (f/f).

"Hello little lady. What are you doing up so late at night?" He took a step closer.

"I could ask you the same thing." I responded cautiously.

"I needed to tell you." He paused. "I want you to be my debut partner."

Moon: I AM SO SORRY! That took so long to finish. Now I'm done this chapter, they should be a little more frequent. I have a lot of stuff going on right now, so I apologize for the wait! See you in the next chapter! Leave a request for a one-shot if you'd like!! BAIIIII!!!


	10. Weaving Dreams

"(y/n)...Get up soon ok? We're going to leave without you otherwise." I opened my eyes and squeezed them shut again being blinded by the sunlight streaming into the room.

"Here, I made smoothies. Let's sit on the deck and wait for her to get up." I heard Tadpole say from the other side of the suite.

'Ugggh I don't wanna get up...' I thought groggily. I thought back to last night.

**************************

"I needed to tell you." Ren paused. "I want you to be my debut partner."

I froze.

"Um...Can you do me a favour first?"

"Anything for you, my lady." *Moongazer: Criiiiinge*

"Meet me in the smaller music room with the grand piano if you would tomorrow."

"Until then, get some sleep now little lady. Good night."

**************************

I sat up on my elbows and spun my legs off the bed sitting me up completely. I stretched and stood up, tangling my fingers in my (h/l) hair as I walked out onto the deck where my friends were eating breakfast.

"The monster has arose I see." Tadpole smiled in my direction with a chunk of bacon heavily covered in ketchup on her fork, dripping onto the plate of more ketchup below. (Oh Tadpole, I wouldn't change you for the world! XD)

"Morning sleepy." Aurora pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. (Again, bff! *3*)

I smiled, and took the plate of (f/f) that had appeared under my nose from Fox.

"Shall we head down to the beach later? I know we each have something or other to do this morning." Fox shrugged at us, awaiting our responses.

"Yeah, I'm in!"

"Sounds good to me."

I nodded as well, looking forward to digging my feet in the hot sand.

-Time skip brought to you by Tadpole the 'MUSICAL HONOUR STUDENT' (sorry inside joke)-

I decided to go for a wander around the resort, and I was just getting to the seaside dock when I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey (l/n)-chan! Wait up!" I stopped and turned around, grinning at the red-head running in my direction.

"Morning Ittoki-kun." He playfully frowned and poked my nose.

"Call me Otoya! Come on, no formalities between friends right?"

"Then you call me (y/n), lil Otoya."

"I'm taller than you."

"Whatever. What d'ya want?"

"I really love..." He started

"...?"

"I really love your music!" He blushed and beamed at me, scratching his neck. "Will you be my debut partner?"

"Maybe, can you meet me in the practice room with the grand piano later?"

He nodded enthusiastically, I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

All throughout the morning, I was asked the same thing by some of the other boys, Syo, Natsuki and Masato. I told each the same thing, meet me in the music room with the piano.

I collapsed on the colourful towel beside Fox under the beach umbrella. I dug my toes into the sand and turned to look at the girl beside me. For a moment, I saw a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

"Should I ask?" A teasing tone tinted her voice.

"Meeeh. You're meeaan."

"I haven't done anything lil' girl."

"You're making fun of me!"

"Yes I am."

"SEE?!" I playfully tugged her long hair. She laughed, for what must've been the first time in my life I've seen her do that.

"Anyways, tell me why you're so dead inside then."

"Basically about 100 boys just asked me to be there debut partner."

"100? Really...?"

I buried my face in the towel.

"6..."

"Thought so."

"Princess (y/n)! Who will you choose?!" I jumped out of my skin scrambling to see who just appeared. Aurora and Tadpole both were doubling over laughing at my reaction. I looked over at the tsundere, seeing her struggle to keep in her laughter as well.

"That was mean Aurora....!" I scolded her playfully, then started laughing along with them.

"You've got another option as well. Not to mention a miscalculation." Fox tapped my head.

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"Ichinose Tokiya was looking for you. He told me he wanted you as his debut partner."

"WHA...?! Wait a second...He told you? Of all people?" Aurora sat down beside me, Tadpole joined her.

"She wouldn't tell him where you were unless he said what he wanted." Aurora smiled knowingly at Tadpole.

"Not to mention she completely dissed him then said she didn't know." Tadpole joined in, poking Fox's knee. The blonde yelped and tucked her knee under her lighting fast. We laughed, Fox pouting at us making fun of her.

"Who should I choose though? I have no clue!" The three honour students exchanged a look and returned their gazes to me.

"We won't tell you. We know, but we want you to decide on your own." Tadpole explained.

"Please...?" I begged.

"Well..." Tadpole started, glancing at Fox.

"You could, if you wanted to..." Who continued the sentence, then looked at Aurora.

"Chose us." Aurora finished. "Don't feel obliged, though. We want you to chose who you want to compose for."

"But I want to sing!" I whined. The girls all giggled at my childish behaviour, and stood up. Aurora and Tadpole each grabbed an arm and pulled me up, leading me towards the sea. My (e/c) eyes widened as a realized something.

"Don't you dare....!" I was cut of when Fox pushed my from behind, and the other two started running, dragging me behind them.

"Noooooo!" I cried in despair as my three friends threw my into the sea, running in behind to join me and laughing trying to dodge my splashes of revenge.

Moongazer: Hey everyone! I realize I haven't typed up all of the boys asking you to be their debut partner, but if it is requested then I'll add them as oneshots to this book. As a bonus, you guys can choose if you want me to do Quartet Night and Heavens members as well as Starish. Thanks for reading this far and I'm SO sorry for the painfully slow and terrible updates!


	11. Come On, Let's Sing!

All too soon, we returned to Saotome Academy with our trip brought to a close.

On my way to Ringo-sensei's classroom, I overheard chatter in the hallways. (It's not eavesdropping if they were talking too loud not to hear!)

"Have you heard? She has six partners! Some people don't even have one! "

"Right?! So selfish..."

I grimaced and walked faster. Opening the wooden door to the classroom, I spotted Tsukimiya-sensei writing something on the white board.

"Sensei?" She (he?) turned around and smiled at me. "Konnichiwa (l/n)-chan! What can I do for you?"

"Well...I have a bit of a problem and I would really appreciate your advice..." I said a little timidly,

"What would that be?" He said a smile dancing on his lips.

"Well several idols have asked me to be their composer but I don't know..."

"If you quit they will all be disqualified." He cut me off. (Love you too Apple-sensei.)

"WHAT?!"

"Bye bye now!"

-TIME SKIP CUZ IM LAZY AND NEED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER!-

(Night time)

I can't sleep...What am I going to do about having 6 people asking me...?

I looked at the clock beside my bed: 1:46 am. I grabbed my computer from beside my bed and opened up my email, typing in the recipients of the 'new email' window.

(A/N: I'm really sorry for all the skipping, but you'll learn more about the email later this chapter. I think...)

I eventually gave up trying to sleep and silently got out of bed, taking my music folder with me as I crept out of the bedroom. I slid down the tree outside by the lake and sighed, gazing up at the stars. I wish I could be one of them...glittering beautifully against the dark night sky.

As I stared up above me at the glistening gems, an idea struck me. I could write a song for all six of them- that way nobody would be disqualified! I quickly started jotting down notes on the blank music paper that soon became full of song.

-Time skip to the next day-

There was no school today, so lots of students had gone off campus. As I walked briskly to the room where I had requested the boys meet me in the email last night, I spotted Aurora, Tadpole and Fox. Since I was in a rush I waved at them without stopping and picked up my pace slightly.

Tadpole and Fox gave me a skeptical look, but waved back in response with Aurora.

I opened the door and walked in, out of breath. The boys were already there, and I felt the cold aura of the room.

"Hi guys....Thanks for coming on such short notice....I've come to a decision.' I started. They all looked at me expectantly- each wanting to be picked.

"Basically, I can't pick just one of you. So wrote a song for all six of you to sing. Please look at this!" I handed them each a part of the music and waited in suspense.

"I'll...I'll do it!" Otoya spoke up first.

"Yeah...I'll go along with it" Syo looked at me as he spoke.

"Let me think about it for a while." Natsuki frowned.

"I agree with Shinomiya-kun"

"I decline." Ichinose looked up. "I've never heard of a graduation audition like this."

"I agree with Ichinose-san." Jnguji looked at nowhere as he responded.

I threw a fit and beat them up. Why? Because I felt like it. But that was in my head of course.

*SUDDENLY*

"HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

*Sweatdrop*

"HAHAHA! AAAAND HEADMASTER SAYS NO MS (Y/L/N)!!! FOLLOW THE RULES!!!! HAHAHAHAHA! BAI!"

"Sorry! I was concerned for you little girl!" Ringo-sensei popped out from behind the man with no fashion sense at all.

\- Time skip again...sorry-

I walked aimlessly down the hallways of the academy, crestfallen about my idea not working.

"(y/n)-chan!"

I turned round and saw Otoya running towards me holding the music I gave him. I tilted my head at him, confused and he blushed in turn with a smile on his face.

"Here! Lyrics- you didn't have any so I wrote them for you!" I was taken aback and skimmed over the sheet of paper. My eyes widened and I grinned at the redhead, who's goofy smile was plastered on his face.

"Hold on just a minute Otoya-kun!" Our heads snapped to the direction of which the voice came from. Syo stood beside Natsuki *cough* looking as short as ever *cough*. What?

"Natsuki and I both decided to take up the challenge!" He declared, Natsuki nodded in agreement.

"You can't sing a 6 part piece with 3 people now can you?" Another voice added. Masato did a hair flip and totally didn't smile.

I beamed at the four boys and got another idea.

"Quick, where's the headmaster?!" I started running- leaving them confuzzled- to find the weird man, and met Ringo-sensei.

"Ringo-sensei! Where's Shining-sama?!" I asked in a hurry.

"At the helipad- He said he was leaving for a festival meeting of some kind." I started running again not waiting for my sensei to finish. Otoya, Syo, Masato and Natsuki followed close behind me.

"Hey! Please wait!" I yelled as Saotome stepped up to the helicopter and turned around to look at me. I doubled over, trying to catch my breath. "Listen to our song."

"You stillllll haven't given up yet Ms. (Y/l/n)! I told you: Break the rules and I fail you."

"You can fail us, but listen to the song first." A low voice came from nowhere, and I spotted Ren and Tokiya walking in our direction.

\- 10 seconds later-

*Playing the keyboard that came from gosh where*

(Listen for free on soundcloud).

*Headmaster goes into a happy place listening to the song and falls to the ground*

"Headmaster?!" I gaped at the man in front of us.

"What's the title of the song?" He asked, putting a hand up to signal he was ok.

I looked at Otoya, who looked back at me, confused as I was. The headmaster stood up and walked towards the helicopter.

"What?!" Syo raged.

"I love the song so much. I want to hear it again and again. I love it not 100%, but 1000%! The title is 'Serious Love 1000%!' If you think of any other title, too bad, because that's what it is. HAHAHAHA!" And with that, the helicopter lifted off and his laughing faded off into the distance.

"What the actual heck." I said accidentally aloud.

"Yes!" Otoya yelled happily.

"With this we can perform in the graduation audition!" Syo joined in the small celebration.

Ringo-sensei who had been watching from afar smiled. "I didn't think it'd be possible...But they did it."

\- Time skip to that evening -

I couldn't stop grinning as I walked towards my room, I was overjoyed that the six boys had cooperated. I was too distracted to notice someone who had walked in front of me- I only realized they were there when I collided with them. I sat up rubbing my head and looked at whoever I had walked into, and saw Aurora looking back at me. I smiled at her.

But she didn't smile back.

She nodded at me and stood up, starting to walk in the other direction. Confused, I went to try catch up to her but someone grabbed my arm with a firm grip, holding me back. I whipped round and threw a fist at them but they caught it before it could hit them.

Tadpole let me go and looked at me, a flash of hurt tinted her expression but immediately she smiled gently at me.

"I don't think talking to Aurora would be the best thing right now, she's a little...um....off." She spoke nearly in a whisper. Something wasn't right with these two, I wondered what was wrong.

"Tadpole." A voice became a comforting hand on Tadpole's shoulder, which the small girl took as a sign to leave. Fox gave me a look that was tied between anger and disappointment, before her expression returned to its normal emotionless state.

"Stay away from them. They've been hurt enough and don't need you adding to their pain." The blonde told me in a cold voice, then turned around to follow the other two.

"What have I done?! I don't get it!" She stopped walking at my outburst.

"You seem to have forgotten us, or are just too busy being popular to care?" She answered without turning around. I exploded.

"I finally have people to be my debut partners! I've written a song for them, and I helped them meet each other! The headmaster personally said that our song was amazing! I haven't been doing nothing all this time!" I yelled at her.

She spun round and grabbed my neck, paralyzing me effectively.

"Don't get me wrong. We're happy for you. But so what? Aurora wrote a beautiful song for four voices, but since you so obviously forgot about us, she hasn't been able to show you! So she had to re-write the piece for 3 people, we performed it for him but he said it'd be better with one more voice. You say you've been busy with all of that crap, but you still could have said hello to us in the hallways at the very least!"

She let go of my neck and I fell to the ground, and went to look up at her apologetically. But she wasn't there.

Moongazer: HAHA! Cliffhanger! Now you have to read the next chapter- coming soon- to find out what happens!

Thank you for reading this far and feel free to leave a oneshot request or feedback for the book so far! Baiiii!


	12. Map of the Future

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and breathing heavily. This had been happening for several days since I last spoke to Aurora, Tadpole and Fox. I felt guilty for forgetting them when they had stuck with me.

Pressing a hand to my forehead, I lay down and turned my head to look out the window at the stars that lit up the sky, giving up on trying to go to sleep.

-Elsewhere-

*3rd person*

"I see you confronter her then. Really, you should try harder to keep your emotions in-tact!" A silky voice flowed through the air.

"Anyways. You've got your side mission, which is now your priority. (Y/n) is now a secondary task- but is still vital. There are your orders, bye now ladies."

Three mysterious figures swiftly disappeared into the dark as soon as the last words rolled off the tongue belonging to the silky voice.

-Time skip (I HAVE NO REGRETS- except for the time skips)-

*???'s P.O.V*

We snuck into the building where we were informed our primary target was residing. I saw one of my partners hesitate and take a sudden deep breath, smacking their hand above their upper lip preventing a sneeze. Dust allergies most likely, crawling through these vents was definitely not helping.

Gradually, we spread out to watch from different angles. In the room we surrounded, a tall man with glasses and a stern face talked on a phone, seemingly making plans for somebody. Most likely our target.

"Yes. Thursday at 7pm? Concert by Hayato? Yes. Alright, see you then." Himura ended the call and put down the phone and walked to another room, we followed his movements and he led us to our target, Ichinose Tokiya.

"Alright then Hayato, you've got a concert on Thursday, meaning you won't be able to go to that school." He declared, the other man frowned.

"You've booked up my entire week with interviews and meetings, concerts and all the rest of it." Tokiya argued.

"Too bad, you're popular and that's what being popular demands." The man in glasses responded.

That was all we needed to hear, now to report back to the Madame.

-Time skip brought to you by this website!-

*(y/n)'s P.O.V*

I walked to my class in a state of depression, when I overheard talking. "He's been living two lives, it's not going to end well at this point." Aurora smirked, seemingly making fun of the matter. Tadpole returned the look while Fox showed no emotion. I realized then that I hadn't seen Tokiya in class for a while now. As soon as the three spotted me, Aurora and Tadpole sent me small waves, still looking hurt.

I walked over to them and gave the two a hug, they hugged me back.

"Please don't forget us again?" Tadpole gave me puppy eyes (which I admit were adorable) and I grinned and nodded.

*Fox's P.O.V*

...This is getting soppy.

-Elsewhere-

*3rd Person P.O.V*

The author thought for a while, before starting to type again. She was begging to get a lil' car sick writing...but this was more important!

The rain came down in buckets, showing no mercy to the people running from their cars to buildings and vice versa. Two men in particular were running to their car, but one of them stumbled slightly, breathing heavily.

Just as they reached their car, the male with blue hair wobbled and tried to widen his stance but his body thought otherwise.

He fell to the ground and blacked out, the other man quickly running to help him. He dropped the collapsed boy into the back of the car and drove to a business tower.

*Tokiya's P.O.V*

I opened my eyes to my warmly lit apartment and yelling. I sighed and the yelling stopped. A man stomped over to where I lay and I recognized him as the president of Hayato's company.

"Hayato's betrayal to my company will have its consequences! Don't underestimate what I can do to you!" He shouted at me. I must've been REALLY tired, because what I said in response surprised me the most out of anyone else in the room.

"Well what if it Hayato were to leave your company? What then?!"

BOOM.

I looked down and internally did a happy dance as I saw the president collapsed on my apartment floor.

-Later in the hospital-

*3rd Person P.O.V*

The author laughed irritated at her writing, which was not meeting her usual standerds, and went to recorrect the spelling of standards and re-correct.

Tokiya looked at the president who lay unconscious in the hospital bed. He finally had the chance to think, nowhere to be or go. He let his mind wonder, (y/n) was the first image his mind saw. Her (h/c) hair tucked behind her ear, making her (e/c) eyes appear bigger and seem to sparkle more. Her personality, how she prioritized all others before herself. How her laugh brightened up the entire world.

Tokiya snapped out of his daydream when he heard a grunting noise from the president as he woke up.

"I've made a decision." The idol started when the bedridden man looked over at him. He continued when an eyebrow was raised at the new attitude. "I'm Ichinose Tokiya, and that's the way I will live from now on."

"Is this because Hayato is tired? Because that excuse will land you in places you don't want to be." The president questioned, unconvinced and with an irritated tone.

"I've found hope. That's all I need to say. I finally found what my purpose is." Tokiya responded with a sure voice.

To protect her. The girl that helped me learn my true desires. (y/n): My purpose, my desire.

"HIMURA!" Glasses rushed into the room at the sound of his name.

"Yes Hayato?"

"That's Ichinose Tokiya. Ichinose-san to you. I need to get to Saotome Academy right now." The navy-haired boy corrected Himura.

The pair rushed out to the car- regardless of the cries of protest from the president- and the older man started driving, while the other pulled out his cellphone in the back seat and started punching in specific numbers. A young boy's cheerful voice picked up on the other end of the line.

"Tokiya? Where are you?! What have you been up to?!" Otoya immediately started throwing questions everywhere. Tokiya sweatdropped in response to his roommate's energy.

"Calm down and shut up Ittoki."

"Otoya! How many times do I have tell you to call me that?!"

"Sorry. Otoya. Shut up."

"..."

"Thank you. Now as I was going to say..."

"Haya- Ichinose-san. We have a problem." Himura interrupted.

"Hold on Otoya. What is it Himura?" He glared at the driver.

"There's a landslide blocking the road." Tokiya clenched his jaw in irritation.

"We're facing a delay Otoya. I'll be at Saotome at some point tomorrow. Go tell th-"

*Zuuuup*

*Other end of the line*

-beep---beep---beep-

"...???...Tokiya...?"

*Back to Tokiya!*

"Argh. Phone died!" Tokiya scowled at the dead (resting in *one* piece) phone in his grip.

*Y/n)'s P.O.V*

"Ooooh yes! I like that idea! I'll hand them off to Haruka!" I exclaimed excitedly at Aurora's suggestion. She offered me the chance to join their group, and I jumped at it. The only problem: The 6 boys I had composed for as their debut partner.

"Hold on. You can do that after they debut! Otherwise they'll all be failed, you included." I must've looked pretty crestfallen, because she quickly added that I could still sing and compose with them if I'd like.

A knock at the door of their room snapped us out of our conversation, Otoya waved apologetically when the brunette opened the door.

"Hey Otoya!" I smiled cheerfully at the (literal) red head, who blushed and grinned back.

"Hey (y/n)! I just wanted to let you know that Tokiya just called, he'll be back at Saotome tomorrow." I let myself breathe out heavily in relief. So he hasn't disappeared into thin air, I looked over at Aurora and was about to give her a celebratory grin. But she didn't look surprised.

She quickly snapped out of her chance and beamed at me, I smiled back, masking my curiosity.

When Otoya left, Tadpole soon walked in looking like she was about to say something but quickly spotted me and stopped, giving me a comforting smile. A tense silence fell upon the room, but was broken when Fox jumped up to the window and came in.

Aurora and Tadpole both stopped smiling and looked at each other. Fox flopped onto a bed looking exhausted as Tadpole went to close the door.

Aurora looked me straight in the eye.

"I think now's a good time. (Y/n) (L/n). We need to talk."

Moongazer: I have no idea what's going on with the extra spaces before paragraphs...Sorry. Hey, if I could get some feedback from y'all, I'd be very grateful. I'm concerned my writing isn't suiting your taste's and you might stop reading because this book appears to be going nowhere. I promise it is, but I've got a plot-line. Thanks everyone!


	13. The Heart of a Lost Child

Get out of the way! I mentally scream at the crowd of reporters blocking the campus gates. I regret leaving campus in the first place- but then again, didn't really have a choice.

Last Night:

When did I black out? I could've sworn I was in the girls' room...

I didn't have much time to think, for a tall and dark figure walked into the room I was in- Aurora, Tadpole and Fox following behind.

"Apologies...Miss (l/n). Tadpole can be a bit stronger than she intends to be sometimes." A woman's voice breathed through the silence. She shook off her dark coat, handing it to Aurora who stood close to her. She had a tall and slender figure, making her look like a darkly dressed supermodel.

"I am Mme. Alicia. If you become part of my company, you may call me just Madame. I am recruiting you for your skills and your potential." She made no move towards me, so I stood up from the armchair I was seated on.

"Recruiting? Company?" I questioned her.

"Hmm...yes. Like Shining's agency...only for women." She answered, her sly grin told me there was something else to it.

"What else?" I demanded. She nodded, smiling a little less manically now.

"You'll be joining our team as a vigilante." Tadpole spoke up, bluntly.

"Isn't that, like, illegal?!" I exclaimed. Mme. Alicia ginned again.

"Certainly. But that's what makes it fun! Aurora will train you for your future missions."

Reader's Choice:

1) That's totally cool:

"Sounds like fun." All four of them looked at me, almost surprised.

"Phew...So we don't have to threaten you." Aurora sighed, relieved.

"You start the day after tomorrow. Return here for your first training session with Aurora." With those words, Mme. Alicia strutted out the door.

2) That's totally illegal:

"No way. No. Never." I said stubbornly.

"You'll never be able to leave here again." Tadpole started.

"We'll have to erase your memory of us." Aurora continued.

"Or we could just kill you on the spot." Fox finished, earning an elbow in the ribs from Tadpole.

I didn't like any of the consequences, I shivered at the thought of never seeing the light of day again.

"Alright...." I whispered.

"It's actually a really nice place here, we're just in the basement." Tadpole grinned shyly.

"We'd probably destroy your brain by inducing amnesia...we don't do that without reason." Aurora shrugged.

"..." Fox sulked.

"And we might not have killed you...more like enslave you." Mme. Alicia finished for her.

Not that that's much better! I screamed, in my head of course.

"You start the day after tomorrow. Return here for your first training session with Aurora." With those words, Mme. Alicia strutted out the door.

End of Reader's Choice!

"Not sorry." Fox mumbled.

"Yeah...so anyways...we're vigilante spy honour music students. And you're now a vigilante spy favoured student." Aurora told me, simply.

"Let's go, you'll need to know where to go to get back here (y/n)." Tadpole smiled, comfortingly.

Present Time!

So now I know why they're always so on edge. I think that's a good thing?

"(Y/n)!" I spun round at the sound of Tokiya's voice. Don't ask me how I know. "Everyone is gathered in music room 983." (Author closes eyes and hits three random numbers).

"So?" I asked him, annoyed.

"So come on! Your part of the group!" My heart ached at his words.

The two of us were greeted by the other boys who had been waiting for our arrival.

"I gathered you all here today-(A/N: To discuss your deaths...nope.)- because I wanted to explain and apologize for lying." Tokiya went on to explain...I zoned out thinking about how to get out of the mess I was in. Getting an idea, I started sending a message on my phone.

"...Thank you." I returned to reality when all six of them went in for a group hug- OOC much?

"HAHAHAAAAAAA!" I rolled by head back, exasperated by the principle who crashed through the door. Correction, the wall beside the door. Two frickin' inches beside it. Talk about lazy.

He grinned obnoxiously and pulled out a button, pressing it dramatically. The room we were in fell down. How? Deal with it, cuz I dunno. (A/N: I'm dying as I write this btw).

He laughed creepily and pulled out another button- WHERE THE ACTUALLY FUDGE ARE THEY ALL COMING FROM?!- and pressed that one dramatically as well. Random lights popped up everywhere, glowing brightly against the night sky we stood under, speechless.

"STAND IN THE LIIIIGHT PRINCESSSSSS!"

Otoya, Ren, Masato, Syo, Tokiya and Natsuki's faces and names all appeared on screens all over Japan.

"I, SHINING SAOTOME, PRESENT TO YOU, STAAAAAAARISH!!!!" The headmaster's voice rung out from everywhere. (We don't need to know how.)

A big picture with all six idols shone brilliantly on every television in the country.

The headmaster disappeared somewhere, and I took advantage of the moment.

"While you're all here..." I started, checking the message I had received, "I'm sharing you with Haruka Nanami." (A/N: Stick with me (y/n)!) Otoya looked ready to cry. Masato, Tokiya and Syo's mouths hung open. Natsuki fell over. Ren looked like he was just slapped across the face by a girl with a sledge hammer that was on fire with an anvil that weighed 83294328973248907 pounds attached to it. (Don't bother reading the number.)

"But....what?!" They all yelled in sync.

-Meanwhile-

*3rd person P.O.V*

"So you're the new composer for Starish then..."

"We're sharing!" Haruka giggled. The headmaster shook his head.

"No your not, you're taking them of (Y/n)'s hands while she works with another group." He stated, having already been in contact with the talented (y/gender).

"Well...I guess lucky me!" She danced around happily.

"But the god of composers is writing their song." He pushed her out of his office.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"Unless you can write a better one." He slammed the doors shut and sank into his chair.

Dear reader-san,

Please do not lose faith in me! Here is a link to the story plot if you want to know what is happening in the future! Be warned, there are spoilers.

https://foxesrosedaggerlife.wordpress.com/2018/05/22/uta-no-prince-sama-x-reader-plot/

Love,

Moongazer

Xox


	14. Serious Love 1000%

"You want me to what...?"

"Write the debut song for Starish~ Ms L/n!" Shining said again.

"I handed that responsibility to Haruka Nanami. No, I will not write a debut song for them." I huffed, and turned on my heel, walking out the door.

"But you're the God of Composers-!" I shut the door, cutting him off. Now. If anybody else were to treat the Principle like that, they'd be expelled. But I know that Saotome needs me here for the school's popularity.

"You couldn't compromise?" Aurora leaned on me, using me as an arm rest. *Ahem* *Reality*

"I can write one with her- not for her." I stated firmly.

~Time Skip brought to you by the author who questions why their friends say weeaboo like it's a bad thing~

"Not good enough." I hand the composition back to Haruka after inspecting it.

"But-!" She stopped herself. "Alright..."

"Good luck." I say, disguising my disinterest. (A/N: Heh bish- don't mess with da god of composers!) "I'll write the first half if you need help." Haruka looked at me, silently pleading me to follow through. I sighed, stretching my arms above my head and strutting back towards the dorms.

~ Time Skip: Brought to you by Asexuality!~

I dropped my pencil dramatically, having finished my part of the composition. I jumped when the paper flew off the desk to Tadpole's hands, who nodded approvingly after reading the piece.

"Come on (y/n)! Training starts in five minutes!" Aurora bopped me on the head playfully, her deep brown eyes lighting up when I stuck my tongue out in response.

As we strode towards the field, I stopped by Nanami's room and pushed the composition under the door.

Ohhhh man. I wish I had know how fricin' BRUTAL Aurora was for real, and that her dazzling smile was a cover up for her REAL SELF! (No, she's lovely, just completely evil when she wants to be).

First exercise: I tried desperately to catch up to the brunette about a mile ahead of me, who had already lapped me three times. Oof.

Second exercise: Turns out, I'm not half bad at core workouts. I could do crunches for another six hours!

Third exercise: Mme must be a maniac, if Fox and Tadpole can do those types of flips like Aurora, I've got a long way to go yet.

Fourth exercise: Please help meeeeee. Shadow boxing next- (be like author-chan) I'm dead inside...

Fifth exercise: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

~ Time skip and revival: Are you okay lil' (y/n)? ~

"What. Do. You. Mean. Ran away?!" I seethed.

"Exactly that." Tadpole shrugged, attempting to calm me down.

"Well I guess we gotta go find her now!" I grabbed my phone and punched in Tomo-chan's number.

~Time skip: Brought to you by the air from my lungs! ~

Tomo-chan and I watch dumbfounded, (me more bored), as the Headmaster makes his usual dramatic entrance and reveals that he had planned all along to put pressure on Haruka and test Starish as a group.

Shame really- Starish was actually getting somewhere with their singing for Haruka.

Tomo and I each sneak out and grab Nanami by the shoulders, scaring her soul out of her body. (Wait- she had one?!)

"Nanami- you can't be a good composer if you don't take on some challenges." I say to her, looking her in the eye.

"Take that advice from the God of Composers." Tomo smiled.

"You've got a good ending to the composition that I started, I'll accept it." I grin at the two redheads.

Shining Saotome: 'I've been forgotten....Oooooooooh (wholivesnapinappleunderthesea) well.'

 

In case you didn't catch what has just happened :

Haruka ran away and you called Tomo-chan to come find her with you after your training session with Aurora.

You wrote the first half of the composition and she finished the other half. Now you have all returned to the Academy- after breaking out into song singing the spongebob theme song.

 

I watch Starish singing Maji Love 1000%, while dancing my bottom off at their first live concert. I imagine myself on stage with Aurora, Tadpole and Fox, singing our hearts out for our fans who watch overjoyed in the audience- knowing it was only a thought and could never be real...

Somebody taps my shoulder, and I turn round to see the three girls I had just thought about. I beam at them as Tadpole starts dancing along with me. Aurora joins in too, poking Fox on the shoulder. She reluctantly start moving to the beat of the music, soon turning into a full-fledged shake-it-off.

I laugh and move my body to the rhythm of the music. 

I noticed Otoya glance my way first, and blush slightly when he looked away again.

Syo grinned at me, maintaining eye contact with me a little longer than Otoya.

Tokiya gave me a soft smile, igniting a scream from the fangirls in the audience.

Ren wiggled his eyebrows at me seductively, earning an eyeroll in return.

Masato turned into a tomato seeing me dancing to their voices.

Natsuki's energy level shot up a few hundred points when I playfully stuck my tounge out at him. *K-A-W-A-I-I-!-!*

In short, since Author-chan wants (y/n) to read the chapter, Starish's Debut was a shining success!

 

Who plays Shining Live?! I need frieeeeeeends!!!

One more chapter until Season two...And with season two....COMES QUARTET NIGHT!!!!


	15. It's Our Song

(The nightcore song above is what you'll be singing.)

"Is she ready Tadpole?" I hear Aurora knock on the door and walk in. She gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth. "She's so beautiful!"

My (h/l), (h/c) hair was as beautiful as ever, thanks to Tadpole and her beauty tactics.

Short Hair: https://em.wattpad.com/4b5ec146a0585778bc280522abb46274bf1a93a7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f58426c3067423632535057794c673d3d2d3539313035313839392e313533393466643138663166613138373938353032333436363637332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

Medium Hair: https://em.wattpad.com/96789343704c0bcae108e1aefefeeac3c0f7a92e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f445679566d354e41574a764b70773d3d2d3539313035313839392e313533393466656365663138616464333635383434333433323936392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 

 

Long Hair: https://em.wattpad.com/e214dc5fb88db4cc019cccc21b468b0562599730/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f69527a364f6e4931747a636948413d3d2d3539313035313839392e313533393530323431383762666436313336363032323533313634332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

We had adapted our vigilante outfits (add a mask of your choice): https://em.wattpad.com/a3c0bd3e82b24636c8ed9ba1ab249ae92d1d9bd3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f36376c474f65665a6e43374733773d3d2d3539313035313839392e313533393530373239373261326432323437393134333239323430342e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 

 

Into slightly different costumes for tonight so that we wouldn't be recognized on our missions (no mask): https://em.wattpad.com/641b46f8bfec6c765c22d482cd7d6bb2aeb66087/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f34546a392d59335f7143614147513d3d2d3539313035313839392e313533393530383739366435356337383839353832353937323332322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

Fox followed after Aurora, and nodded- briefly smiling at my appearance before going expressionless once more.

"Those Starish boys are gonna fall even harder for you now (y/n). If that's even possible..." I looked questioningly at Aurora.

"But most of them like Haruka!" The brunette shook her head.

"Are we ready to go?" Fox asked changing the subject. Tadpole, Aurora and I stated towards the door that Fox was outside of.

Oh yes, did I mention? This is our debut performance- if we're successful, we get to join the master course.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have an extremely talented group of young ladies performing for you! Please join me in welcoming:

To be continued when somebody helps me out with a name recommendation for your band!


End file.
